Tournament of Champions
by Stevie3V
Summary: 40 of NIntendo's best fighters go head-to-head in intense battles to see who is the best of the best!
1. Chapter 1

Hello there reader, welcome to the story. This is a good one, I'm sure you'll enjoy it. My name? Oh, that's unimportant. I'm just the stranger that's about to take you on a wonderful ride, full of the greatest laughs, joys, and romances, of all of your favorite Super Smash Fighters. Enjoy!

It was a dark and stormy night, and the Fighter's yearly tournament was starting in just 3 months. 40 of Nintendo's finest in the art of combat, going head-to-head with each other to see who's the best. Only 32 could make the first round, and the qualifier fights started in one week. Many fighters had already made it to the first round, but 16 (Dr. Mario, Ice Climbers, Zelda, Pichu, Mewtwo, Roy, R.O.B., Lucario, Olimar, Lucas, Mr. Game and Watch, Falco, Jigglypuff, Ness, Samus, and Toon Link) still needed to qualify. They will each get an opponent to fight, the winner qualifies, and the loser is out. Tensions were high at Smash Mansion.

Setting: TV room. Characters: Link, Young Link, Toon Link, Zelda, Ganondorf. Time: 3:00 a.m.

It was a rough week for the LoZ fighters, they were stuck with the worst time slot for sole ownership of the TV room, but every one of them took advantage of it, they would rather get caught up on their favorite shows than catch some Z's. (Get it? Puns? Screw you, it's funny.)

"Guys I'm worried," Toon Link broke the silence with his words, "what if me and Zelda have to fight to qualify? I want all of us in the tournament."

"There's 16 fighters, the chances of you two being paired together is crazy low." Link reassured. "But if you do get paired up, I want you to do some work and win, for the men."

"Oh, so you're choosing cartoon you over me?" Zelda seemed offended.

"Bros before hoes," he responded, "or in this case, a cartoon version of myself before the person that hasn't made it past the first round in 5 years."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that Toony over here made it to the Quarterfinal last year, and I want one of us winning this year, no more Sonic, or Mario, or even 4 years ago when Olimar won."

"That was pure crap and you know it! I had him!" Ganondorf holds the record for most losses in the finals, with 5.

"The bottom line is, I'm the only one of us to ever win the tournament, so I need my best people surrounding me."

"You care about this tournament way to much, Link. Why can't you just think about your friends, or having fun, and worst of all, it seems like you don't care about me!" Zelda stormed off to her room. She never got this angry at Link before.

"I think you messed up, dude." Young Link, as oblivious as he looked during that conversation, was very well aware of the situation.

"I'll fix it tomorrow. Toon Link, I still want to see you on the training ground early tomorrow. We have a lot of work to put in."

Everyone went to their respective rooms for the night, certainly with a lot to think about.

Setting: Game room. Characters: Mario, Luigi, Dr. Mario, Peach, Bowser, Yoshi. Time: 5:00 p.m. 5 days before qualifying.

Mario and company were sitting pretty for this tournament. Yoshi was at the top of his game, earning him his highest seeding ever for a tournament, 3. Luigi and Peach were both on the "Best Fighters of the Month" list, and Mario holds the record for most tournament wins ever, 6, and looking for a 7th. The four of them played Super Smash Bros. Melee, while Bowser and Dr. Mario reflected on the upcoming tournament.

"It isn't looking good, Bowser. Rumors are saying that I'm gonna have to fight Roy to qualify."

"You think you have it bad, I'm at my lowest seeding ever. I'm a 12 seed, I might have to fight Kirby. That little freakball has been a thorn in my side for years. I can't lose in the first round, that's never happened to me before!"

"You guys both need to shut up!" Mario interrupted. "It's supposed to be a bad year to be not part of the big 3 games (LoZ, Mario, and Sonic). You guys should both make at least the second round, you just need to stop crying and start training!"

"He's right," Luigi added, "this is our year, there's nothing to worry about."

Peach chipped in as well, "I have faith in you, Dr. Mario, you just need to focus on qualifying. Bowser, you need to stop worrying about who you fight, and worry about winning. You can do it."

"Yoshi!" You can guess who said that.

The 6 of them seemed confident that nothing could get in the way of them winning another tournament. They have the most wins for their game, with 11 of the 23 tournaments. But that wasn't going to protect them from the new big name in town.

Setting: Sonic's room. Characters: Sonic, (On the phone: Tails and Knuckles.) Time: 8:30 p.m. 5 days until qualifying.

"I got this in the bag guys, I'm already a 1 seed, so I'll probably get to fight like, Jigglypuff or something."

"You can't get big headed," Tails, the tournament stat buff stated, "Donkey Kong was a 1 seed last year, and he got beat by Lucas."

Knuckles chimed in, "Well our boy isn't some big stupid monkey. He's got final 4 locked up, and has nothing in his way from his 3rd tournament win in 5 years."

"Yeah Tails, there's nothing to worry about. I'm working hard. I'll get my results."

"Alright, but just don't get cocky, and don't stop training. It's a tough year."

"It's a tough year every year, and an easy year every year too. I got this."

**A.N.** Hello guys, I hope you like my little change of direction here. This is a bit of an experiment, so I'd like to know how you feel, which story you liked the best, and what I should change up in the story. Well, until next time, 3V Out!


	2. Chapter 2

Ahh, reader! Welcome back! I see you are enjoying my story and want to hear more. This is good news, because I would like to tell you more. You've only heard from 3 games, which is only 12 fighters. But what about the other 28? Well, I'll tell you the story, right now. Enjoy!

Setting: Training Ground. Characters: Dr. Mario, Ice Climbers, Zelda, Pichu, Mewtwo, Roy, R.O.B., Lucario, Olimar, Lucas, Mr. Game and Watch, Falco, Jigglypuff, Ness, Samus, Toon Link, Link. Time: 2:00 p.m. 3 days until qualifying.

"Alright guys," Link stopped the fighters' training to tell everyone the news he recieved. "I got the pairings for qualifying. Everbody listen up."

Fight 1: Mr. Game and Watch vs. Pichu  
Fight 2: Mewtwo vs. Lucario  
Fight 3: Jigglypuff vs. Samus  
Fight 4: R.O.B. vs Olimar  
Fight 5: Ness vs. Lucas  
Fight 6: Dr. Mario vs. Falco  
Fight 7: Toon Link vs. Roy  
Fight 8: Zelda vs. Ice Climbers.

The news shocked some, some were happy, some were upset, but the ones who felt the worse, were the ones in Fight 5. Ness and Lucas, long time friends, would have to fight each other to qualify. They both left the training room to think about what just happened.

"Toon Link," Link went to talk to him after the announcement. "You have a huge qualifying fight against Roy. You need a lot more practice, he's a tough fighter, people have said he might make the Finals this year. But I believe in you, you're strong, you can take care of him. I want you to train with Zelda today, I have some meetings with Sonic and Mario today, so I want to make sure both of you train hard and make the first round." He patted him on the head and went inside.

"Samus, Game and Watch, R.O.B., we've got this under control," Falco was happy with his pairing with Dr. Mario. "do we even need to train today?"

"I wouldn't get to cocky, birdbrain." Samus knows about being upset, she lost to Pichu during qualifying last year.

"You're just paranoid. Come on, I'm heading to the living room to chill, anyone wanna join?" Falco started to walk away, but no one followed. R.O.B. was fighting a former champion, and Mr. Game and Watch was fighting Pichu, who, as was just mentioned, beat Samus last year. Falco left by himself.

"So, it seems we have been paired together." Mewtwo said. Mewtwo and Lucario had trained together for a long time, because their skills were very similar.

"It seems we are. But I am not worried, you have been no match for me."

"You are getting overconfident, young one. Don't forget, I was before you, and I am the more powerful psychic."

"Do not think highly of yourself just because you came first. I am the stronger fighter.

"You both sound annoying, you should both shut up." Roy was on the training ground next to them.

"Foolish boy, you do not interrupt the conversation of a strong psychic."

"Especially not 2 strong psychics."

Roy shook his head. "That's it, I'm going inside." And he walked away.

Pichu and Jigglypuff were having a practice team battle against Ice Climbers and Olimar. 3 stock.  
Jigglypuff looked a lot weaker than usual, and was knocked out twice before anyone else. Pichu was able to KO Nana, but the damage he dealt himself gave Olimar an easy KO. It was a long battle, but Jigglypuff's stuggles mixed with Pichu's self-dealt damage gave Olimar and Ice Climbers the win with 1 life each.

"You guys did great!" Olimar said.

"Thanks," Pichu responded, "we tried hard."

"I was talking to my Pikmin..."

"Oh, well... ok." Pichu went inside.

Setting: Living Room. Characters: Falco, Roy, Pichu, Marth, Young Link, Luigi, Wario.

"Roy, Pichu, how do you guys feel about you're parirings?" Falco was sitting back in his chair. "I know I can beat Dr. Mario."

"Mr. Game and Watch is good," Pichu responded, "but I'm better."

"There's no contest, Toon Link doesn't even come close to me."

"Excuse me, Roy?" Young Link's closest friend is Toon Link, so he was a little offended.

"You really think he stands a chance against me? He's a good fighter, but he won't even KO me twice."

"I do recall that last year you got beat by Ice Climbers in the second round. Toon Link even upset your boy Marth over here."

"I was sick, and I still almost beat him." Marth, arguably the most consistent of the fighters, making the Quarterfinals every year, except last year, due to "illness."

"Well either way, you better watch out. Toon Link trains way harder than anyone else here. He's gonna take you down."

"It seems like you want a bit of a challenge." Marth stood from his chair. "How about tomorrow, 6:00 p.m. at the training ground, Roy and I against you and Toon Link."

"You're on!" Young Link ran off to tell Toon Link the news.

"Are you guys done with your little cat fight?" Wario spoke up. "I got my own problems."

"What's wrong with you, lardy?" Falco asked. Not too sure if he was joking around with the "lardy" joke.

"I'm not considered part of the 'Mario' team. They still have me with the Kongs and Captain Falcon. It's not fair!"

"We don't want you on our team anyway," Luigi snapped, "we work fine without you, you would just ruin our chemistry."

"Luigi's right," Roy said, "There was a week where they tried to add Snake to our team, it was horrible. Some people just don't blend with others."

"You guys are just haters! Team Mario is gonna wish they had me on their team when I win this tournament!" Wario stormed off to his room.

"Well, it seems everyone is going crazy about this tournament." Falco said as he stood up. "Team Star Fox doesn't worry about anything."

"That's why you guys have never won before." Marth grinned.

"Well this year's gonna be different, if I keep getting easy matchups like Dr. Mario." Everyone left the living room and went to their respective rooms for the night, waiting for the exciting qualifier fights coming soon.

**A.N.** Well there it is! I am updating. Thanks for all the positive reviews, and keep telling me what you want to see more of, less of, or just how I'm doing. Qualifying is happening soon, so get excited! 3V, Out!


	3. Chapter 3

Reader! Glad to see you've come back for another part of my incredible story. There's so much I haven't talked about yet. So that's what you're gonna hear about today. And what about that showdown between Young Link/Toon Link and Marth/Roy? Well you're gonna hear about that too. So sit back, relax, and enjoy my story to you.

Setting: Living Room. Characters: Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Captain Falcon, Fox, Falco, Wolf, Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Pikachu, Pokemon Trainer, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Sonic, Snake, Pit. Time: 3:00 p.m. 2 days until qualifying.

Everyone in the room was buzzing about the news Sonic was bringing them. Pit had been moved from Marth, Roy, and Ike's group because he missed 4 practices in a row, and Marth had enough. The committee had to decide which group he was to be moved to. The Pokemon group was least excited about this, because they feel he has no spot with them. The Star Fox/Wolf group thought he would be a perfect fit, because they only practice once a week anyway. They waited for about 20 minutes before Sonic came in to tell them the news.

"Hey everyone, I'm sure you're all excited to hear where Pit will be going. The committee has made there decision. Just to get this out of the way, he's obviously not going to the Pokemon or Kirby group, so you guys are free to go."

The 2 groups got up and left, leaving the Kong/Falcon/Wario group, Star Fox/Wolf group, and Snake.

"So Pit, the committee told me to ask you, which of these groups would you want to want to join?"

"Does it matter?" Pit remarked. "They've already decided. I can't change their mind."

"They thought you were gonna say that. That's why they picked instead of letting you pick yourself. You need to shape up, dude. Don't you remember how I was when I first got to the house? I thought I was hot stuff, and I didn't need to practice or even try to win. I didn't even qualify for my first tournament. That got me to shape up quick, and I think you need to change your attitude before you end up like I was."

"Thanks Sonic, but right now I just want to hear the group I'm in."

"Alright, the group you're in is... Snake's."

"Alright. A sparring partner." Snake was... excitedly unenthusiastic.

"Sounds good." Pit just didn't want to be with Wario. "So Snake, can I like, skip training if I hide in a box all day?"

"You're funny. But you better get serious if you want to stay with me. Trust me, I'll make sure you're not overworked, as long as you listen to me."

"Ok, Mr. Serious. As long as I don't have to do stuff I don't want to."

"Well I hope you want to win. Because that's what we're doing this year."

Snake and Pit walked off to discuss plans for the 1st round.

Setting: Ness and Lucas' room. Characters: Ness and Lucas. Time: 5:00 p.m. 2 days before qualifying.

"Lucas, we can't fight each other." Ness and Lucas had been worried about their qualifying matchup since it was announced.

"I know, it's just not fair." Lucas, the younger of the 2, was not a strong fighter. Ness, on the other hand, had been a real threat to anyone who underestimated him.

"We need to decide who should forfeit, so that the other can go on."

"Ness, you're much better than me, there's no way I could stand a chance against you. I'm gonna forfeit."

"You can't do that. You have so much more potential than me, you have to win. I'll forfeit."

The 2 went back and forth for 15 minutes or so, until Ness finally came up with an idea.

"Let's make a bet. On the Marth and Roy vs. Toon Link and Young Link match. Winner wins the fight."

"Deal!" They made their picks and went to go watch the match.

Setting: Training Ground. Characters: Marth, Roy, Young Link, Toon Link, Link, Ike. Time: 6:00 p.m. 2 days until qualifying.

"Ready to lose, twerps?" Marth had his best sword ready and his white costume. Roy had his gold costume, and Young and Toon Link both had their black costumes (red eyes for Toon Link). The battle was on Final Destination, just outside the training ground. 3 stock. All items. Everything was set in place.

The match started out with Marth and Roy convincingly in front. Toon Link got himself KO'd going for a Poke Ball, but it turned out to be a Goldeen. Young Link tried to attack Roy from above, but was knocked straight up in the air and KO'd. That's when the Link's put it in gear. Young Link hit Marth with one of his bombs, and Toon Link smashed him right off the edge while he was still in the air. Roy was in top form, getting 2 Poke Balls in a row containing Snorlax and Ho-oh, KO'ing Toon Link. 1 life left. Young Link tried an aerial smart bomb, but was caught in the blast. Everyone was KO'd but Toon Link. Marth, Toon Link, and Young Link all had one life left, Roy had 2. Young Link and Marth both had their eyes caught by a smash ball, and both jumped for it. Young Link went to hit Marth out of the way, but Marth countered, knocking Young Link back. Marth grabbed the Smash ball and went to use it on Toon Link, but he jumped just in time, leaving Marth wide open to be smashed off the edge. Marth was eliminated. Roy was alone, but he knew what to do. He was able to stealthily jump around the stage until he got a wide open smash on Young Link. But as he struck, a bomb dropped right in the way, blowing them both up. Young Link was eliminated. Toon Link and Roy both remained, 1 life each. Now it was interesting. Roy was able to use a fire smash on Toon Link, spiking up his damage. Toon Link threw a capsule at Roy that hit him, but dropped a Poke Ball. Another Poke Ball spawned right next to Roy, and Toon Link seemed done for. Roy threw both Poke Balls, and it was a deadly combination: Bellossom and Electrode. Toon Link was asleep, and the ticking time bomb of Electrode was about to go off. Roy taunted as a showing of his victory. But just as the Electrode exploded, Toon Link woke up. His instant reaction was to jump up, and in the air, he grabbed the Electrode and threw it at Roy. It burst, knocking Roy off the map. It was over, Toon Link did it. Marth and Roy were stunned at the result, as Young Link ran and hugged Toon Link on his enormous victory. It may not have been the qualifying match, but Toon Link got all the confidence he needed to defeat Roy for real.

**A.N.** Exciting battle, huh? There's more to come, as the next chapter is QUALIFYING! Thanks again for the good reviews, see you all next time! 3V, Out!


	4. Chapter 4 The Qualifying Round!

Welcome back, reader! I see you've stuck around. Well now it's time for you to be rewarded for your loyalty. It's qualifying day! The fighters have waited all year, but the wait is over. Today marks the official start of the Tournament of Champions! No conversations today, just fights, all 8 of them! I hope your favorites succeed and of course, you enjoy!

Setting: Final Destination. Characters: Mr. Game and Watch, Pichu. Time: 8:00 a.m. QUALIFYING DAY.

Battle 1, the start of the most anticipated event in the Smasher's lives. Starting it off is the legend of the handheld gaming industry, Mr. Game and Watch, vs. the cute and cuddly Pokemon, Pichu. Mr. Game and Watch was an early favorite because of Pichu's attacks that damage him, but his effort against Olimar and The Ice Climbers changed a few people's minds. Still, Mr. G&W was the favorite, with 22-16 in voting.

All matches are 3 stock, all items.

Mr. G&W had a plan, to get Pichu's damage as high as possible, then smash. He jumped back and forth on the platform, flipping his signature bacon when he had the chance, and when Pichu tried to attack, he would jump right over him. Pichu had gotten up to 100% damage, and could barely land a hit. Mr. G&W just kept flipping his bacon, until Pichu tried a jumping attack, and landed right on the pan he was flipping, setting Pichu on fire and knocking him off the stage. Mr. G&W rang his bell, taunting Pichu at his failed attempts to attack in this fight. Pichu came back, and used the items around him to get himself a KO. Pichu had caught on to the plan, and started to dodge the bacon, and use items to hit Mr. G&W. G&W tried to counter by using his hammer, but it was just a 2 over his head, so Pichu was able to stay on the stage, and smash him off. Pichu had taken control, and taunted to show everyone he was ready to finish the fight, but he was right in the center of the stage, so Mr. G&W just dropped down with his key to smash Pichu off the stage. It was all level. Both of them had become nervous, and stood on both sides of the stage, just waiting for the other person to make a move. Pichu got something he liked, when a super scope dropped in right by him. He charged it up, and shot it, expecting Mr. G&W to move and open himself up to a strike, but he didn't. He pulled out some sort of container, and absorbed the shot right into it. Pichu tried again, and again, he absorbed it. He tried a third time, and no change. Pichu was out of ammo, and threw the super scope off the stage. Mr. G&W smiled, it's just, no one saw it... because he has no expressions. They waited again, until Mr. Game and Watch finally had his plan come into play. A deku nut dropped near him, he picked it up and threw it at Pichu before he could move. Pichu was stunned, and Game and Watch moved toward Pichu and emptied the bucket on him. But something had gone wrong. Pichu, even though he had no time to move, pulled his shield up. The contents of the bucket emptied on the shield, breaking Pichu's shield, but sending Mr G&W off the stage at 1,000 miles per hour. The announcer called "Game!" and it was over. Pichu had done it, all he worked for was still alive, and he was in for the 1st round. (Note: I know the glitch was removed in Brawl, but Pichu is only in Melee, which would mean it's Melee rules. And I like Melee better...)

Setting: Final Destination. Characters: Mewtwo, Lucario. Time: 9:00 a.m. QUALIFYING DAY.

Battle 2, perhaps the most anticipated battle, as these 2 are so equally matched. The voting was 19-19 even, and people were excited to see what would break the similarities of the 2 fighters... but nothing really did.

The battle mostly consisted of dodged attacks, neither of them landing an attack for 30 minutes. The committee decided that was enough, they needed something to speed up the battle, as the both refused to use items. The only solution: Sudden Death. Both were brought up to 300% damage, 1 life. It was more of the same, so the last resort... was bomb rain. Bombs began falling to the ground, and the psychics had to focus on dodging the bombs and each other. They were able to do so for a while, but one mistake sent one fighter off the map in a fiery explosion. The smoke cleared, the announcer called "Game!" and the bombs stopped. The fighter left standing... Mewtwo. It seems that age makes the mind stronger.

Setting: Final Destination. Characters: Jigglypuff, Samus, R.O.B., Olimar. Time: 10:00-11:00 a.m. QUALIFYING DAY.

Battle 3, the shortest battle in tournament history. Jigglypuff had upset written all over her, but Samus had none of it. 20 minutes, 3 KOs, 1 fall, Samus was moving on. The vote was 36-2 for Samus, the most 1-sided vote ever.

Battle 4, The Robot vs. The Surprising Champion. It was a hard fought battle, but Olimar just couldn't find enough purple Pikmin to finish off R.O.B. The vote was 25-13 for R.O.B.

Setting: Final Destination. Characters: Ness, Lucas. Time: 12:00 p.m. QUALIFYING DAY.

Battle 5, the battle that tugged on everyone's heart strings. The 2 friends, Ness and Lucas, had to fight for which member of their group would move on, and which one wouldn't. No one could even vote on who would win. Their deal was made on the fight from yesterday, and as soon as the fight started, the loser of the deal ran straight off the stage, but only twice. He was stopped by the other fighter with a grab. They talked for awhile, and no one knew what they were saying. The committee had enough of the 2 though, and stopped the fight. They discussed for a long time, and said they would not have their decision until the end of the day. Everyone was afraid, would the committee choose who won? Would they make them fight sudden death? What could they possibly decide?

Setting: Final Destination. Characters: Dr. Mario, Falco. Time: 1:00 p.m. QUALIFYING DAY.

Battle 6, Falco is a definite favorite. 31-7 in the vote, and said he barely even needs to practice to fight him. Dr. Mario is upset-minded, as he wants to show his team he can be worth something.

The fight started off as everyone expected, Falco was just making Dr. Mario look like a fool. Dashing him back and forth, blocking his capsules, and constantly shooting him with his pistol. Dr. Mario quickly found himself one life down with no response. He tried to come back with his agility, but Falco was more agile. Hit after hit, Falco was coming closer to winning. But Dr. Mario wasn't done yet. He was able to get a KO when a capsule item he threw exploded, and he picked up a Poke Ball and tossed it in the air so it wouldn't open until Falco came back. His luck continued when that Pokemon turned out to be Entei, and Falco was caught in his fire. Dr. Mario planned it perfectly, with a perfect smash to knock Falco off again. Falco thought it could be the end for him, but knew he had to keep fighting, because the ridicule he would get if he lost would be insane. He kicked him up in the air, grabbed the nearest item he could find, a ray gun, and threw it in the air. Dr. Mario tried to come back down, but Falco threw the ray gun up again, just tipping him off the stage, game over. The announcer once again calls "Game!" and Falco was just barely victorious.

Setting: Final Destination. Characters: Toon Link, Roy. Time: 2:00 p.m. QUALIFYING DAY.

Battle 7, the battle everyone has been waiting for! The vote is 20-18 for Roy, but Toon Link was able to beat Roy in their last-life efforts yesterday. Can Toon Link do it 3 times?

Roy seemed confident at the start of the match. He managed a few hits in without getting hit himself, until Toon Link hit him with his returning boomerang. Roy seemed to be going for the all or nothing smash strategy, while Toon Link played with skill, using tactically thrown boomerangs and bombs as well as his item usage. It was an even match for a while until Roy got a fully charged smash on Toon Link, sending off the stage. He came back with a vengeance though, skillfully jumping over him, avoiding the upward smash, and KOing him from behind. The 2 were very equal early on, and it stayed that way for much longer. Roy started to get carried away, because Toon Link's dodges, rolls, and small boomerang hits from all directions were driving him crazy. This left him open for Toon Link to beat him to 3 straight Pokeballs, containing Goldeen, Wobbuffet, and Zapdos. The Zapdos really spiked up Roy's damage, and Toon Link took advantage, smashing him off the stage for his second KO. Roy needed to calm down, and fast. He made sure to use his shield to dodge the boomerang, and taking that out of the match hurt Toon Link. Roy got some good smashes in, and Toon Link had to find another way to win this match, because he was facing another 1 life showdown with 0% damage each, and the last one was too close for comfort. He dodged his way around the stage for a while, until he was able to grab the nearest item to him. It was just a Mr. Saturn, but Toon Link knew any damage was good damage. He hit him around 3 times with it and then went in for a smash of his own. He hit Roy, but was immediately sent flying off of the stage. Toon Link was able to get 41% damage on him, which he hoped was enough. He came back, and Roy was waiting for him with a Bob-Omb. Toon Link was stuck in another even 1 life match, and he was not mentally ready for it. Roy had it all under control, racking up 127% damage on Toon Link without taking a hit. He was ready for the final strike. Toon Link was still on the ground, he had a plan to get up without getting smashed again. While he was laying on the ground, he noticed something: a home-run bat. He had a chance, and knew just what to do. Roy went over to hit him, and just before he did, Toon Link rolled away and jumped over him. Plan 1 complete. He ran over to the home-run bat, and waited to see what Roy would do. Roy had a plan of his own, and he started to run toward Toon Link. Toon Link swung the bat and made contact with Roy, and by the end of it, one of the fighters went flying ending the match. Roy's plan? To counter the swing. His timing? A little bit off. Toon Link had done it again, and won his way to the first round. Everyone cheered at his victory.

Setting: Final Destination. Characters: Zelda, Ice Climbers. Time: 3:00 p.m. QUALIFYING DAY.

Battle 8, the last one of qualifying. Zelda, although still upset at Link for what he said during TV time, was still eager to win and qualify. The Ice Climbers had been waiting to fight all day, and nerves started to get to them. The vote was 23-15 in favor of Zelda.

This was an intense battle. The 2 of them went back and forth, first with Zelda keeping Ice Climbers off of her with her fireballs, then Ice Climbers were able to hit her with icicles, it seemed like a long range game. Zelda made some great smashes, but her low power made it hard for her to get a KO, and although she got 200% damage on Ice Climbers, they were able to KO her first. She needed a knew game plan, but that was easy for her, as she transformed into Sheik and quickly KO the Ice Climbers right back. The game switched from long range to speed, and Ice Climbers had trouble keeping up. Sheik was hitting them from all sides, and after separating them with a Bob-Omb, smashed Popo in the air, but before it counted as a KO, Nana smashed Sheik off the edge, putting them both at 1 life. Sheik transformed back into Zelda, as she realized speed wouldn't help her now. The Ice Climbers were in control at that point, getting a lot of smashes in, they weren't doing much damage, though. Zelda was able to get them off of her with a Scizor that knocked them back. And then, it was almost ironic, that she froze them in ice with the an item. She did major damage to them there, and when they broke free, they had nothing left in them. They were able to get her damage up to 237%, the highest in the tournament, using icicles, but Zelda got the finishing smash to win the match. The Ice Climbers put up an amazing fight, but just ran out of momentum.

Setting: Training Ground. Characters: Everyone. Time: 6:00 p.m. QUALIFYING DAY.

The committee had made their decision, and Link came out to tell everyone the news.

"Guys," he started, "the committee has come to their final decision on the Ness and Lucas fight. They said that the 2 of them, with their deal and battle, have disgraced the idea of Super Smash and all of us. Because of this, the committee has eliminated both of them from the tournament, saying that they do not want someone in the tournament who is afraid to fight."

The news stunned everyone, especially Ness and Lucas, who broke down right in the middle of the room. As if enough bad things don't happen to them already.

"Because there is one space left, the committee has taken a vote on who put up the best fight and showing of sportsmanship and still lose, and will reinstate them in the tournament, putting them in the first round."

Everyone gasped at the statement, and listened a lot closer.

"Mr Game and Watch, although you put up an amazing fight against Pichu and nearly one, your use of the bucket attack was called 'risky and unnecessary,' and you will not be put into the next round.

Lucario, because the committee had to go to their own extreme measures to end your fight, they decided they don't want the chance for it to happen again. You will not be put into the next round.

Jigglypuff, Olimar, it's pretty obvious that your fights were not good enough to go to the next round. I'm sorry.

Dr. Mario, they claimed that your kills were not based on your ability, so they will not be putting you into the next round.

That leaves Roy and Ice Climbers. Roy, they said that your fight was incredible, you made good moves, fought hard, and stopped Toon Link's tactical appraoch. They were not happy, however, with your mistiming that lost you the match, or how you went for the all-out approach to start the match. Ice Climbers, they said that you were incredible as well, and loved your ability to keep up with whatever pace the match was going in. They didn't like how you ran out of steam at the end, considering the fact that your opponent had even slowed the match down.

In the end, there was one deciding factor that made the committee's decision easy. Roy... they just don't feel you did enough in your fight, and your mistiming was just too big of a deal. And Nana getting a KO made the committee stand and clap, realizing that 2 is way better than 1. Congratulations, Ice Climbers are in the next round."

Everyone cheered as the Ice Climbers jumped up and down in victory. Roy seemed to take it pretty hard, as he thought if anyone deserved to move on, it would be him.

**A.N. **Well, there you have it! The qualifying round! I'd like to start with some apologies to anyone who thinks the fights were wrong or their favorite fighter got beat, especially my friend who will go unnamed. His favorite character was Roy, so I'm sure he won't be happy when he reads this... sorry. Well that's it! There's still gonna be some chapters before I start the actual tournament, so don't get to used to the fights. Also, I will be leaving for vacation Tuesday, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to update during that time. No worries if I can't, I'll be back Thurday, and be sure to update Monday just in case. Also, if anyone is interested in Beta Reading for me, please PM me. I'm getting more and more sloppy at typing, and I really don't want to mess something huge up (I almost spelled Sheik wrong every time). Well, as usual, please tell me how I'm doing, what you like and don't like, or any changes you would want. 3V, Out!


	5. Chapter 5

Well hi there! Didn't expect to see you back, I thought you would just wait until there was more fighting! Well, as long as you're here, I'll still have more story to tell. Hope you like it.

Setting: Living Room. Characters: Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Pokemon Trainer. Time: 2:00 p.m.

The groups of the winning fighters from the qualifying round all met to celebrate and discuss their next move.

"Great job, Pichu! You made the Pokemon team proud!" Pikachu, the team captain, knew Pichu had a lot of potential.

"Thanks, Pikachu. But I'm worried about my spot in the 1st round. I know I'm gonna end up 15 or 16, so what if I have to fight Sonic or Link?"

"You don't worry about that." Jigglypuff said, still upset after a tough loss to Samus. "People said you couldn't beat Mr. Game and Watch, but you did. You can beat anyone you want if you just train hard."

"Yeah, there's nothing to worry about," Pokemon Trainer reassured. Pokemon Trainer was a peculiar individual. He didn't fight, but his Pokemon, who did the fighting, never really talked much, they just stayed in their Poke Balls. Apparently, their pretty comfortable.

"Pichu, just remember, no one cares about us. We're just Pokemon, animals when you look at it. No matter how good or bad we do, not many people will care. So make some waves, knock off a huge favorite. That'll get people talking."

"Thanks for the pep talk, Pikachu. I think we should go train, everyone in?"

The Pokemon were the most united group in the house, and weren't gonna let anyone change that.

Setting: Mewtwo/Lucario's Room. Characters: Ness, Lucas, Mewtwo, Lucario. Time: 2:00 p.m.

This psychic group had taken a huge hit. The 4 of them all had to fight a group member, and Ness and Lucas were both eliminated by the council. Everyone was pretty down.

"Team, there is no need to fear, I will recover our group's harsh reputation. No one shall defeat me, my powers are becoming strong."

"Mewtwo, it doesn't matter," Ness mumbled, "we've been ashamed, there's no fixing that."

"The council had to step in on both of our matches. We might be disbanded, put in different groups, maybe even expelled!" Lucas started to hyperventilate.

"Children, we will not be knocked down. The council will not do anything to us, we are too strong. We work together. There is not stopping us." Lucario, although humbled by his loss, was still confident in his team.

"Lucario is right, I will be at least a 14 seed. I will get an overconfident fighter, take him down, and earn our team's glory back." Mewtwo was right, the 3 and 4 seeds were often big-headed, and even more often upset in the 1st round.

The psychics were a tough bunch, and they knew this huge hurdle would not hold them back too long.

Setting: TV Room. Characters: Samus, Mr. Game and Watch, Olimar, R.O.B., Ice Climbers. Time: 2:00 p.m.

The group that seemed to just get thrown together as leftovers all had to fight in qualifying matches, 2 against each other. 3 of them advanced, after the council made the decision to put the Ice Climbers through despite their loss to Zelda.

"Good fights all around, guys." Samus was appointed as the group leader, and did it well. "R.O.B. and Ice Climbers, I expect you to practice hard today, we will have a tough time in the 1st round."

The Ice Climbers were automatically a 16th seed, meaning they will have to fight either Link, Mario, or Sonic, depending on who were the 1 seeds were.

"There's no worry, Samus. We'll fight our hardest to make sure we send shocks through the fighters when we win." Ice Climbers, huge underdogs, needed something to get respect around the house. And beating one of the leaders would be just what they need.

"Victory will be achieved." R.O.B. was expected to end up a 15th seed, which would either be good or bad for him.

"You guys will do fine!" Olimar was the group's confidence booster, and he did his job well.

The group, no matter how weird their grouping was, had great chemistry, and it showed well when they fought, either as teams or in free-for-all's.

Setting: Game Room. Characters: Fox, Falco, Wolf. Time: 2:00 p.m.

There wasn't much to discuss with these 3. Especially because they were in the game room. Easily distracted, extremely lazy, yet probably the most talented group in the house, Team Star Fox/Wolf could win every tournament, if they put the work in.

"Oh man you crushed Dr. Mario, dude." Fox, the "captain" of the team, basically just said good job when his team won, which was a lot of what they did, considering their lack of practice schedule.

"I know, man. This is gonna be the easiest tournament ever for us. I don't think anyone could beat us." Falco got more confident by the minute. It was like his ego picked up a super mushroom.

"I can't wait until the first round, when we all win and show everyone how great we always are." Wolf may had been an enemy in the past, but now they were all friends.

The group went back to their games, not saying another word about the fight, the tournament, or anything like it. They just kept playing their games, as usual. No one was exactly upset at their lack of practice, as long as they kept winning.

Setting: Patio. Characters: Link, Young Link, Toon Link, Zelda, Ganondorf.

This was a happy group. They won both of their qualifying matches, and the rumors of Link being a 1 seed grew stronger and stronger.

"Well gang, I think we deserve a nice day off." Link, obvious team leader, was incredibly impressed by not just Toon Link and Zelda's qualifying matches, but Young Link and Toon Link's team match win against Marth and Roy.

"I'm alright with that," Toon Link probably shaved a good 20 years off of his life with the close calls of the last week.

"Link, we haven't fought in a while, I think we need to be practicing." Ganondorf, like most of the villains, was nervous about his seeding. It's been considered a "Hero's Year" from the amazing fights with Sonic, Mario, Link, Samus, and other heroes.

"Feel free to practice if you want to Ganondorf, but I want to rest. There's some people I need to talk to." He winked at Zelda, and Young Link and Toon Link both gagged.

"Alright then, but I want you to practice sometime. You're our leader, you should act like one."

"I'm aware of the circumstances Ganondorf, but you're just being paranoid. Another job of the team leader is keeping moral up, you know."

"Ok, we get it, you have a girlfriend. Quick making me barf." Young Link didn't like the idea of Link and Zelda, considering his age.

This was the most respected group in the house, and their chemistry was incredible. It was all looking up for them.

**A.N. **Yay! Everyone's happy still! Well, except Ness and Lucas, but oh well! I figured I should update before I head off for vacation in 9 hours. I'm not sure if I can update on vacation, but if you don't hear from me for a few days, I guess that would be a good sign that I can't. Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter! As usual, tell me what you like, what you don't, and what you want changed. 3V, Out!


	6. Chapter 6

Reader! I'm running out of greetings for you. This is an exciting part of my story, no, they haven't announced the seedings yet, that's next chapter! But something goes down, and it changes the lives of one group forever. Just read and see!

Setting: Living Room. Characters: Sonic, Link, Mario, Donkey Kong, Marth, Ness, Pikachu, Fox, Kirby, Samus, Snake. Time: 5:00 p.m. 1 day until seeding.

The leaders of all the groups met to discuss some things, like seeding, the psychics, and just life in general. The leaders were very close knit, and met on occasion just to make sure everyone was doing ok.

"So I'll open up by saying, my group is doing excellent." Sonic always made everyone laugh with the jokes he made about being the only person in his group. Snake used to, until Pit was put in his group.

"So Snake, how's Pit fitting in at your group?" Link asked.

"He's doing well. There hasn't been any complaints from him. He's training hard, I think he's changed."

"Well that's always good to here, we need to start taking these tournaments seriously." Link glanced at Fox, who laughed.

"Team Star Fox is doing fine, thank you very much." Fox remarked.

"They better be, the council won't be to happy with early exits from any of you." Mario said. Sonic, Mario, and Link were the heads of the house, picked specifically by the council to lead everyone, make announcements, and be the two 1 seeds and one 2 seed, depending on how they've trained.

"Well, in other news, Team Psychic, how are you guys holding up?" Sonic was curious on how a team could bounce back from something like this.

"We are doing alright, still training as hard as we can for next year." Ness said, trying to keep a smile on his face.

"That's good to hear. The council has had a lot to say about you guys, what happened was pretty intense, I just don't want to hear anything else bad from you guys."

"Uhh, Sonic. Can I make a complaint?" Kirby stood up. He never said much before.

"Yeah, of course you can." Sonic said, hesitantly.

"I feel like it's unfair to my group that we can't compete in the annual hot dog eating competiton."

"Well, Kirby, your group has you and King Dedede both in it. If you were allowed to compete, we wouldn't stand a chance." Sonic was a little relieved, he thought it would be more serious.

"Ok..." Kirby sat down. "Oh, and we think the psychics should be disbanded."

"I agree. It was unfair to all of us what they did. They must be punished." Samus, although she liked the group, felt what they did was uncalled for.

"Woah guys, let's cool down a little. It takes 4 votes for a group to be taken to the council. Who thinks the psychics should be disbanded." Sonic looked very worried. He thinks the psychics are the best group in terms of chemistry, and Link and Mario agreed.

They looked around the room. Kirby and Samus obviously raised their hands, but looking at everyone else, Marth and Donkey Kong had their hands raised as well. Ness' heart sank.

"Wow, ok." Link stammered, "It looks like Ness, your group is gonna need to head to council immediately to see what they decide. If you could get your group and follow me, please."

Ness hung his head low as he walked to get his group.

"Do you guys really think they should be disbanded? You realize the council could pull Mewtwo from the tournament as well, right?" Mario couldn't believe it. He didn't like what the group did either, but he thought they should be forgiven.

"What they did was a disgrace to all of us." Marth stated, "We're here to fight, for our honor, for our glory, and to have a good time. What these 4 did really made all of us look like fools, and they need to be severely punished, even if it means going to different groups."

Ness came back with his group, and Link lead them into the council room.

Setting: Training Ground. Characters: Everyone. Time: 8:00 p.m. The council's decision.

"Everyone, the council has made their decision on these 4." Link quieted everyone down instantly. "Mewtwo, the only remaining fighter in the group, has been removed from the tournament."

Everyone froze. That couldn't be the only news he had.

"Also, Ness and Lucas have a 2 year ban from the tournament. And finally, the group is to be split, and each fighter will go to a different group."

The crowd erupted after that. They got almost every punishment possible besides being expelled. Lucas collapsed on the floor.

"Everyone calm down." Link tried, but no one quieted down.

"SILENCE!" Mewtwo screamed, and everyone got quiet. "I have something to say. I first, would like to apologize for the actions by my entire group. I know what Ness and Lucas did disgraced you all, and we are sorry for that. Lucario and I also apologize for our pitiful showing at the qualifying round. Needing the council to step in is not what we wanted, and we will try to make sure this never happens again. As for being pulled from the tournament, I hope whoever is to take my place fights like they never fought before, and goes all the way. I again apologize and hope the group that I am put in will not treat me with disrespect, as I will do the same for them."

"Thank you, Mewtwo. Now, as for who will be taking his place, the council have made their decision, and they said it was an easy one. Roy, congrats, you will be fighting as a 16 seed."

Everyone clapped for the new combatant.

"Also, as for the groups these 4 will be placed in, the council has also made their decision. Mewtwo will be put into the Pokemon group, Lucario will be put with Snake and Pit, Lucas will be put in Samus' group, and Ness will be placed with Sonic. That is all I have to say, fighters go to your new groups, and enjoy your evening."

Link took his group to talk to, but no one else really moved. They were too stunned by what just happened.

Setting: Link's Room. Characters: Link, Young Link, Toon Link, Zelda, Ganondorf. Time: 8:30 p.m. 1 day until seeding.

"That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, you guys." Link had his hands in his face. He fought for the psychic group to the council, but there was no changing their minds.

"It had to be done. It won't change anything, the fighters will be much stronger from this." Ganondorf reassured.

"I just can't believe that the people that we beat in qualifying still made the 1st round!" Toon Link said, furiously.

"Well think of it this way, they probably think that we're so strong, that whoever can even put up a fight against us should be put into the next round." Zelda said, patting Toon Link on the back.

"Yeah guys, our group is in the best position right now. We just need to clear our heads of all this until seeding tomorrow." Young Link tried to get everything under control, as their leader wasn't exactly in the leading mood.

"Yeah, he's right. Everyone get a good night's rest so we can be ready to see where we're seeded tomorrow." Link said, sitting back in an upright position.

"Ok, but I think you need to talk to Sonic and Mario so they can calm you down, you don't look to good. Maybe you should see Dr. Mario, too." Zelda said as she left the room. (Yes, he's a real doctor.)

Link drank some water and was laying in his bed, when Sonic came in.

"Hey man, you ok? That was some rough news you had to give."

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just tough. I hate giving news like that. Did you see Lucas? He was bawling, I took him away from his best friends."

"Well there was nothing you could do, it wasn't your call. We tried as hard as we could to save them, but some things are just out of our reach."

"I guess you're right. So who do you think is gonna be the 2 seed out of us?"

"I'm hoping it's Mario, but something tells me it's gonna be one of us. Mario looks really strong right now."

"Well, when you look at it, it might be better to be a 2 seed. I'd rather fight someone like Pichu than Roy."

"You're right, those two are the 16th seeds. Crap, I hope I'm the 2 then."

"No way, I wanna be the 2."

"No way, it's mine!"

The two laughed, and Sonic left the room. Link felt better, but knowing he just ruined the lives of 4 fighters was in the back of his mind, bugging him.

**A.N. **Tough chapter, huh? More bad news and hurt feelings. I'm gonna try to make it happy again soon, but I can't make any promises. Well, I don't know what day this will be published, because I'm currently on vacation, and there's no wifi here... it's rough. But it's been a fun trip, and if I can't upload today, that probably means it's Thursday for you people. That also means I'll probably have a lot of chapters to publish, so that's a good sign! As usual, tell me what you like, what you don't, what you want changed, if you want to beta read for me, all that good stuff. 3V, Out!


	7. Chapter 7 The Seedings!

Well howdy, reader! Welcome to a very exciting chapter, where the fighters are seeded! Who will fight who in the first round? You'll be suprised, I can tell you that much!

Setting: Training Ground. Characters: All. Time: 3:00 p.m. SEEDING ANNOUNCEMENT

"Alright everyone, it's time for the big reveal!" Everyone cheered at the announcer, who was guaranteed a number 1 seed. This year, the announcer was Sonic. "It's an honor to be selected as the announcer for this year, and I'll do it justice. So, without further ado, here is my section of this year's tournament!"

North Bracket

1. Sonic

2. Donkey Kong

3. Marth

4. Ike

5. Young Link

6. Wolf

7. Luigi

8. Meta Knight

9. Peach

10. Pit

11. King Dedede

12. Pokemon Trainer

13. Samus

14. Falco

15. R.O.B.

16 Ice Climbers

"So there you have it, the North Bracket!" Not very shocking results, with the most exciting first round matchup being Ike vs. Samus. Both very strong fighters, so an upset could be possible. "Now, time for the South Bracket! Who will be the 1 seed? Will it be Mario? Will it be Link? Well, I'll tell ya right now!"

South Bracket

1. Mario

2. Link

3. Fox

4. Snake

5. Yoshi

6. Pikachu

7. Kirby

8. Captain Falcon

9. Diddy Kong

10. Ganondorf

11. Wario

12. Bowser

13. Toon Link

14. Zelda

15. Pichu

16. Roy

"How about that for a shocking result? Mario is your South Bracket 1 seed!" It wasn't too surprising, considering how hard Mario has worked, and how little Link has. This was going to be an exciting 1st round on this side. Mario vs. Roy and Snake vs. Toon Link were going to be good ones. "So there you have it, I hope everyone's happy with their seeding, and those who aren't, you just better train harder!" Everyone cheered as Sonic left the podium and everyone went back to their rooms.

Setting: Living Room. Characters: Link, Sonic, Mario. Time: 5:00 p.m.

"So Link, are you ok with your seeding?" Sonic asked as the 3 met to discuss the day's events.

"I'm fine with it, I didn't want to have to fight Roy anyway." Link chuckled towards Mario.

"I'm not worried, Roy isn't quick enough to fight me." Mario grinned, he was exceptionally fast, and strong, too.

"Ice Climbers shouldn't be too hard to beat. I mean, there's 2 of them, and I'm so fast there might as well be 2 of me." The group laughed at Sonic's joke, because, well... it was funny.

"So who has it the worst right now?" Link asked

"I would say Kirby, Luigi, and Fox. They have some work ahead of them, especially with Pit's new work habits and what I saw from Zelda in qualifying." Mario was usually good at analyzing the fighters.

"I think you guys need to start looking at Diddy Kong as a dark horse, DK's training him hard this year." Diddy Kong was apart of the only 2 group vs. group fights, with him fighting Captain Falcon, and Yoshi fighting Bowser.

"I think the fighter we need to worry about to beat one of us is King Dedede, I know he's not happy about his seeding." Link stated

"He's too clumsy, Wolf will demolish him." Mario said confidently.

"Well here's my prediction: we all lose." Sonic made the other 2 gasp with that comment.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well Mario, if you even beat Roy, either Captain Falcon or Diddy Kong will be a tough opponent. Link, you're gonna have some problems with Ganondorf, who's gonna beat Kirby easily, and if you beat him, you're gonna get a face full of Fox, because he will actually train to beat you. And as for me, I'm gonna struggle to beat Ike, and that's gonna weaken me for the Semifinal loss against either DK or Pit, depending on how hard he actually trained."

"Do you actually believe all that?" Link asked nervously.

"No, but it better make you guys train hard!" Sonic laughed, and the other 2 sighed in relief.

This was gonna be a great tournament, they knew it. Some crazy underdogs would progress far into the tournament, and some greats would suffer early and tough losses. It was all apart... of the Tournament of Champions.

**A.N. **Well there you have it, the seedings! Who do you think will/should win the whole tournament? Tell me in a review, who knows, it may happen! And, in case you're wondering, had a wonderful vacation and will hopefully be able to use full creativity to write this story for you guys. Not only that, but I've officially started writing my first scripted series for my YouTube channel, that you can find in my profile. Well, as usual, tell me what you like, don't like, or want changed. I still need a beta reader, too! That would be nice. 3V, Out!


	8. Chapter 8

So did you like where your fighters were seeded? Well if you didn't, too bad, it happened anyway. This is a fun part of the story, it's the first "Fighting News Monday" where 2 hosts who were eliminated in qualifying talk about news for the tournament, as well as predictions. Enjoy!

Setting: TV Room. Characters: Everyone. Time: 6:00 p.m. 2 weeks before 1st round.

It's time for the first "Fighting News Monday" of the year. Everyone gathered around the TV's to see who the hosts were this year. The TV's turned on, and the hosts began the show.

"**Hello everyone, and welcome to the first week of "Fighting News Monday!**" I'm sure you're all surprised to see us as hosts, but we were chosen to be hosts to make up for what we did." That's right, Ness and Lucas were this year's hosts. No one was disappointed, because the 2 of them were funny and exciting to listen to.

"_That's right Ness, and boy do we have an exciting tournament this year!_"

"**Yes we do, and I have some early predictions on who I think will win it all!**"

"_And who would that be, Ness?_"

"**Well, I've looked at all the fighters, from 1 seeds to qualifying fighters, and I think the fighter that has the best advantage this year is... Marth.**"

"_Really? I have a different opinion._"

"**Oh do you? And who do you think can win it all?**"

"_This year belongs to Donkey Kong. He trains hard every year, and this year, it should pay off._"

"**I don't know about that, Lucas. He doesn't have the 'wow' factor to me."**

"_The thing is, Ness, this leads into our next topic. I think we have some big upsets this year._"

"**Ahh, so do I. Which giants do you think will fall early?**"

"_Well, in the North Bracket, for the 1st round, I think the 2 Fire Emblem boys, Marth and Ike, are in trouble._"

"**Really? I agree with you for Ike, but I think Luigi needs to look out.**"

"_Luigi losing wouldn't really be an upset to me. Pit is training harder now, so he's someone to look out for._"

"**I agree with you there. What about the South Bracket?**"

"_In the South Bracket, for the 1st round... Mario and Fox are in trouble._"

"**Really? The 1 and 3 seeds, both losing in the 1st round?**"

"_That's right. Roy is angry, and he's gonna take all of his anger out on Mario. And did you see Zelda in the qualifying round? I think anyone that fights her should be afraid._"

"**I disagree, I think Snake and Yoshi could both lose their first fights.**"

"_What? You really think Bowser has a chance against Yoshi?_"

"**Yeah, Bowser needs to prove himself, he's gonna fight hard.**"

"_Maybe so, but I don't think he can beat a fighter like Yoshi._"

"**Well it will all be explained in 2 weeks, when the fighters battle for a spot in the Sweet 16. That's all we have for you today, on behalf of my co-host Lucas, I'm Ness, and we'll see you all next week.**"

The TV turned off, and everyone began discussing what was said. No one was mad at Ness and Lucas, they're usually ok with what is said on the show every year. After discussing, they split into their groups to continue planning for the 1st round.

Setting: Ganondorf's Room. Characters: Link, Young Link, Toon Link, Zelda, Ganondorf. Time: 8:00 p.m. 2 weeks before 1st round.

"Well, there you have it. Once again our group has high hopes." Link was proud of his entire group. Toon Link and Zelda were both said to be upset contenders, and Link and Young Link were not picked to be upset.

"We have to live up to these hopes, though. And that's gonna be tough." Toon Link was nervous about being picked to possibly beat Snake, mostly because Snake just really scared him.

"There's no worries, guys. This is the year for our group to hold the trophy again!" Young Link was happy ever since he heard he had to fight Pokemon Trainer in the 1st round.

"Yeah, but remember, we can't get too cocky. We have to keep a strong mindset, and not let anything get to us." Ganondorf always kept a cool head, unless you bring up anytime he lost in the finals.

This was a powerful group, working together, and working hard. The others had to watch out for these guys.

Setting: Sonic's Room. Characters: Sonic, Ness. Time: 8:00 p.m. 2 weeks before 1st round.

"Well Ness, that was some good hosting." Sonic wasn't too focused on the tournament, he just thought it was cool to have a group member for once.

"Thanks, I hope no one hates me after all of this."

"I don't think that'll happen, everyone here is a good sport."

"So how do you think you'll do against the Ice Climbers?"

"Them? I shouldn't struggle much, I mean, they couldn't even win their qualifying fight, so they shouldn't be able to beat me."

"You seem confident, I hope you win it all man! I want a trophy to be given to the group I'm in, that would be awesome."

"I'll do my best, kid. You just keep doing a great job hosting, and I'll do good fighting."

Sonic was hoping to make friends with Ness. He seemed cool, and could definitely make his image better from the show. It was looking up for Sonic.

**A.N. **So I want to know, did you like "Fighter News Monday?" Or should I stop it altogether? I hope to be doing the 1st round in about 2 or 3 chapters, so keep checking back to see when I can do that! As always, tell me what you like, don't like, and want changed. 3V, Out!


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome back to Tournament of Champions! Only 10 days until the 1st round, so the fighters have stopped training physically, and started training mentally.

Setting: Living Room. Characters: Toon Link, Samus Zelda, Falco Pichu, R.O.B. Roy, Ice Climbers. Time: 12:00 p.m. 10 days until 1st round.

Every year, the fighters that had to qualify met to keep their confidence up at such a low seed. The 13 seeds were the leaders of the meeting, and had to make sure everyone was confident enough to fight a good fight in the first round. This year, the leaders were Samus and Toon Link. Samus was used to having a leadership role, but this was new territory for Toon Link.

"Ok everyone, how are you all feeling about your 1st round fights? Everyone keeping their spirits up?" Samus opened up the meeting.

"Samus, I wanna be honest, I don't think I even have a shot in the 1st round." Pichu said shyly. Pichu had to fight Link, so his nerves were high.

"Don't worry Pichu, we saw your qualifying fight, you have amazing skill. You will be strong in the fight and keep your dignity, no matter the result."

"Yeah, and I know Link, you can beat him if you just believe in yourself Pichu." Toon Link didn't even believe the words coming out of his mouth, but he sure made everyone else believe him.

"Why am I even at this meeting? I know I can beat Marth, that pretty boy doesn't stand a chance against me." Falco stood up and stated, rather confidently.

"Falco, you can't get overconfident. You're the underdog as it is, so you need to focus and hope you're in the right mindset to take on someone like Marth." Samus didn't like Falco, she felt he was too cocky and big-headed. Her feelings were usually right.

"I'm always in the right mindset to fight, sister. Don't try to tell me I can't win any fight I want. I'm the best fighter in this house!" Falco walked off to his room.

"Samus, we can't just let him do this. We need to make sure he knows that if he stays like this he won't even come close to beating Marth!" Toon Link was nervous for Falco, mostly because he hated Marth and wanted him out early.

"You're right Toon Link. Zelda, go talk to him. You 14 seeds need to stick together."

"Ok, I'll snap him out of it." Zelda walked off to talk to Falco.

"So is everyone else ok with their 1st round fights?"

"Does anyone have any tips to beat Sonic?" The Ice Climbers asked.

"Don't let him be fast." Toon Link said. "I know it sounds crazy, but that's the only advice I have. If you can overpower him with quick, strong attacks, he'll be forced to fight with his strength, which he can't fight 3 lives with."

"Thanks, Toon Link. I'll do my best."

"Ok, Roy, R.O.B., are you ok with your fights?"

"Yes. DK will be no challenge." R.O.B. robotically stated.

"Mario will be tough, but I know all I need to know for the fight." Roy said.

"Ok, glad we could have this meeting guys, we'll see you around, and good luck in 10 days." Samus sent everyone off and went to her room.

Setting: Falco's room. Characters: Falco, Fox, Zelda. Time: 12:30 p.m. 10 days until 1st round.

"She said I might lose, bro. I can't believe some of these fighters, man." Falco was complaining to Fox about the events that occurred downstairs, when Zelda came in.

"Falco, I need to talk to you."

"We have nothing to say to you and your qualifier buddies. Falco was put in your group unfairly, and he doesn't want to hear from you guys."

"Did I ask for your opinion, Fox? Maybe you should sit down and let me talk to your 'bro' before Marth blows him out of the water."

"Fox, just listen to her. I can handle myself, let me talk." Fox left the room. "So Zelda, what do you have to say to me that will make me believe that I can't beat by someone like Marth?"

"Marth is one of the most skilled fighters in the house, he can beat anyone he wants. Especially someone who underestimates him."

"Underestimate him? I would never do such a thing. I just know, no matter how strong he is, he has no chance of beating me."

"You need to think again. Do you realize how people would react to you if you did lose?"

"That's just it. I won't lose."

"I'm not saying you will, I'm just saying you shouldn't be so full of yourself."

"And how would you stop me if I am?"

"I can't. It's your decision. If you want to feel like you're all that, go ahead, be my guest. But if you stay like this, either Wolf or King Dedede should start preparing to fight Marth already." Zelda left the room, leaving Falco to think about what he just heard.

Setting: Marth's room. Characters: Marth, Ike, Roy. Time: 5:00 p.m. 10 days until 1st round.

"So guys, once again we all find ourselves in the tournament. I trust you both are prepared for victory?" Marth sat on his bed as he readied his group for what he felt as an easy 1st round.

"There's nothing to worry about Marth, Fire Emblem is bringing home the trophy this year." Ike felt this round was hit or miss for the 3, with each one of them being able to win or lose just as easily.

"It's in the bag. But, Marth?" Roy asked

"Yes, Roy, what is it?"

"I hope you aren't upset with me if the outcome of my battle isn't what we want."

"There is no need to worry, Roy. You're in a tough position. Just make Mario wet himself a bit, make him think he's done for, and I'll be ok.

"Can do. Thanks."

"No problem, Fire Emblem sticks together, no matter how bad the situation."

"So guys," Ike said, "what do you think of Samus?"

"What do you mean? She's an easy opponent, strong-willed, but weak powered. Why? Are you not confident in your abilities?"

"No that's not it, I'm very confident. It's not from a fighting aspect."

"Oh, I see what you're saying. Do you have interest in Samus?"

"Well, compared to other women in the house, it's not really great pickings. But yeah, I do. What do you suggest I do about it?"

"Well, Roy and I aren't exactly women experts, but I think you should go for it, man. And this is on a bro-to-bro level, not warrior-to-warrior."

"Wow, bro-to-bro, that means he's serious, Ike." Roy joked.

"Well, I think you're right, Marth. I'll talk to her after our fight next Monday."

"That can either be a smart move or huge mistake, Ike. Time will tell." Roy joked again as Ike left, leaving the other 2 to get a good night's rest before the events of tomorrow.

**A.N. **Well, my completely unexpected break is over. It wasn't a decided break, it was just extreme writer's block. This is the 4th time I've tried this chapter, so I hope you liked it. It's probably short, like the last 2 chapters, but that's gonna change as soon as the 1st round starts. That's when the action begins. In terms of personal life, I got a kitten, his name's Shadow, and he's freaking adorable. I also finished the first episode of my musical sitcom parody on YouTube (Link in my profile), and the Steam Summer Sale kicked off today, and I bought 4 games for $16, including Portal 2. Let the nonstop gaming begin. Well as usual, tell me what you like, don't like, or want changed. Sorry for the long A.N. but it's been a while. 3V, Out!


	10. Chapter 10

Well, this is a bit of a landmark now isn't it reader? We're at part 10 of my story! Isn't it exciting? I hope you've liked it so far, and enjoy it as it continues! Let's begin!

Setting: TV Room. Characters: Everyone. Time: 6:00 p.m. 7 days until 1st round.

"**Hello everyone and welcome back to another episode of 'Fighter News Monday!**"

The fighters were all gathered around the TV as Ness and Lucas brought them their last-minute preparations before the 1st round.

"_Yes indeed, Ness. And this week is our special episode, because next episode, we'll be bringing you the winners and losers of the 1st round!_"

"**And what an exciting week that will be. So Lucas, I have something special to say.**"

"_And what would that be, Ness?_"

"**I have a quote from my new roommate and group member, Sonic, on how he feels about the first round.**"

"_And what would that be?_"

"**He says: 'I shouldn't struggle much, I mean, they couldn't even win their qualifying fight, so they shouldn't be able to beat me.'**"

"_Wow, that's some exciting stuff, Ness! I have some news of my own._"

"**And what would your news be, Lucas?**"

"_It's from my new group member, The Ice Climbers, and Toon Link! Toon Link said that the way to beat Sonic is to slow down the fight and make him beat you with his power, because his power isn't strong!_"

"**Wow, some great advice from a fellow qualifier. Well, that's all that we have for you guys tonight! Check back next week for all your 1st round updates and results. On behalf of my co-host Lucas, I'm Ness, and we'll see you guys soon!**"

The TV turned off and everyone just sat in silence. The hosts never gave gossip from their group before, and no one was quite sure how Sonic and Toon Link would take it.

"Ness, Lucas, can I see you in the living room for a second?" Sonic said, standing from his seat.

"Yeah, and me too." Toon Link also stood up.

Ness and Lucas gulped as they followed Sonic and Toon Link into the living room.

Setting: Living Room. Characters: Ness, Lucas, Sonic, Toon Link. Time: 8:00 p.m. 7 days until 1st round.

"I can't believe what you guys just did, how could you tell everyone what Toon Link and I said in private?" Sonic said in disgust.

"I thought you said everyone was a good sport, and no one got mad at the hosts." Ness pleaded.

"The hosts would never give away tactical information that was told to someone as a secret!" Toon Link yelled. He wasn't to happy with the pair.

"Sonic, I don't see why you're mad. The advice I told will help you in your fight." Lucas said, shrugging. Ness shot him a look, and he sunk into his seat.

"I don't want help in a fight if the person didn't want it spread. I can't believe you guys! You're lucky we're not going to the council about this."

"We're not?! Why not?" Toon Link looked angry.

"Because, their in enough trouble already. Do you realize what the council would do if someone complained about them again? They could get expelled!"

"Good, they've been a thorn in everyone's side all year! They deserve the boot."

"Toon Link you don't know how sorry we are. We promise we'll do whatever we can to fix it." Ness' eyes grew big in hopes of pity.

"I think it would be best for you guys to resign from hosting and lay low for a while. Don't worry, they'll get good replacements. Just kinda stay out of view, it's whats best for you guys now." Sonic said as he led them out of the room before Toon Link could protest. Sonic just couldn't imagine what goes through the kid's minds before they do this stuff, it's just common sense.

Setting: Hallway. Characters: Sonic, Ice Climbers. Time: 8:30 p.m. 7 days until 1st round.

"Hey Ice Climbers, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't expect for you to hear it, but I still shouldn't have said it. I hope you guys can forgive me, and we can have a good fight next Monday."

"Don't worry about it, Sonic. We know how confident you are in your battles, so we don't mind the comment. I'm excited for our fight Monday, I'm sure it will be great." Popo and Nana walked off to their room, and Sonic went to his. Sonic was happy he could make things right with The Ice Climbers. The 2 combatants were definitely ready for a fight.

**A.N. **Next chapter is the 1st Round! Well only part 1 of 2, but still, more fights! I'm back in an update flow, so hopefully I can keep up this stream of chapters like before. No real personal news... other than I played The Binding of Isaac for the 1st time today, pretty sweet, not gonna lie. Might play it right after this... or not. It's 3:30 a.m. I should probably sleep... well, as usual, tell me what you like, don't like, or want changed. 3V Out!


	11. Chapter 11 1st Round Part 1 of 4!

Well, this is it! The biggest day of the year for the fighters. That's right, it's the 1st round! Time to see who will advance to the next round and who will hang their heads in defeat. Let's get started!

Setting: Final Destination. Characters: Mario, Sonic, Ice Climbers. Time: 12:00 p.m. 1ST ROUND.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the first round of the Tournament of Champions!" Mario announced as everyone cheered. "We have our first 2 fighters set, the powerful 1 seed, Sonic, and the double team of Popo and Nana, the Ice Climbers! Alright, fighters to the stage, let's get our first fight underway!"

Sonic and Ice Climbers shook hands as they walked to their positions to enter the stage. The house vote was 29-9 in favor of Sonic. It was go time. The announcer said his usual: Ready? GO! And the Tournament of Champions was underway.

Sonic started out the fight strong, beating the Ice Climbers to every attack, and going on some pretty good combos to keep them from even getting a single hit on him. He racked up a whole 114% on them before they could even touch him, and even when they did, it was just with some icicles. Sonic smashed them off of the stage for his first KO, and taunted to show that even with all the drama off of the stage, Sonic was still on top. When the Ice Climbers came back, they decided to go all out to listen to Toon Link's advice, taking Sonic's speed out of the equation all together. They were able to get hits on him, and keep him from his combos, but they still needed something more to push them to the top. That thing, was a bob-om. Sonic never saw it coming, he was running to start a combo, but instead was met by a fiery explosive, sending him straight in the air. It was all evened up. Sonic came back with a vengeance, starting up a combo before the Ice Climbers could even realize what was going on. He got back in control for only a few seconds, but that was just enough time for him to get another KO. One more to go for the speedy hedgehog. The Ice Climbers tried to even up the fight again, and they were doing a good job, until their worst nightmare happened: Sonic got a smash ball. Super Sonic came in, and the Ice Climbers were knocked out. Game over. Sonic would move on, and the Ice Climbers would face another crushing defeat. (Sorry Owen96, it had to happen some time.)

Setting: Final Destination. Characters: Mario, Meta Knight, Peach. Time: 1:00 p.m. 1ST ROUND.

Mario, the official spokesperson for the North Bracket, announced the next fight. "Alright everyone, now it's time for the dark warrior, Meta Knight, to take on the soft-spoken woman with a loud personality, Peach!" The fighters got into the positions, and the fight began. The house vote was pretty split, 22-16 in favor of Meta Knight.

Meta Knight started off the fight like he normally does, with a lot of sword movement and absolute dominance. Peach was able to counter that quickly with a toad, but not after Meta Knight was able to do enough damage to get a KO by throwing a beam sword across the map. After that, Peach just didn't have an answer for his quick attacks. She was able to get one KO, but also lost another life in the process. Meta Knight started to slow down, which allowed Peach to get in some strong attacks, but the battle's pace really changed when the smash ball appeared. Both fighters rushed to grab it, and although Meta Knight was fast, Peach was faster. She grabbed the smash ball right in front of him, and was even able to KO him before she even used it. This gave her a huge chance to win, and she used her smash as soon as he came back. Unfortunately, the smash only gave her 1 free hit on him and some healing for herself. It evened up the battle a bit, but Meta Knight was the better fighter the entire fight, and it shined through as he smashed Peach off of the map for the last KO. Meta Knight would face Sonic in the next round.

Setting: Final Destination. Characters: Young Link, Pokemon Trainer, Mario, Ike, Samus. Time: 2:00 p.m.-3:00 p.m. 1ST ROUND.

Now do I even need to explain this fight? Young Link won, VERY convincingly, and won the house vote 35-3. Pokemon Trainer just didn't stand a chance. Squirtle wasn't strong enough, Charizard was too slow, and Ivysaur just didn't have the move set to battle someone like Young Link. Grass is apparently weak to sword. The next fight, however, was much closer.

"Alright everyone, it's time for one of the most talked about fights of the 1st round. The powerhouse of swordsmen, Ike, against the cool-headed leader of her group, Samus! This is going to be a great fight, I can already tell. Fighters to their positions!"

Ike hadn't told Samus what he told his group yet, he wanted to wait until after the fight. He was confident that he could win, and wouldn't let anything cloud his head of his goal: victory. As for Samus, she was as confident as she always was, no matter what the odds were. In this case, the odds weren't too great. Ike won the house vote 27-11, and he was looking to do the same in the real fight.

The fight started out in favor of Samus, who was able to get more hits in than Ike and bring up his damage. But Ike didn't care, he was used to it. Ike was the kind of guy that could KO someone with barely any damage on them, he was just that strong. He used that strength perfectly, landing a smash that gave him his first KO and an early lead. Samus was resilient though, and she was able to get enough damage on him for a KO by hitting him with a Poke Ball. Even better luck, the Poke Ball contained Snorlax, which, even though it didn't hit Ike, it certainly made him shake in his boots. That gave Samus a perfect chance for a comeback, and comeback she did. After a perfectly executed combo, she was able to pick up a bob-om just before it started walking and got a second KO. Ike was in some hot water at that point. But he did retaliate, with 2 fully charged smashes, the second one sending Samus off the stage like a rocket. It was all evened up. Samus kept a level head, and still played smart, but Ike got nervous and tried desperately for a smash that would end the game. There was no hope for a smash ball, as Samus had picked one up before Ike KO'd her for the second time. Ike needed a huge strike to win, because his defense was failing. Samus had Ike right where she wanted him, and right before she ran in for the final strike, Ike's prayers were answered. He picked up an icicle and hit the charging Samus with it, freezing her, and leaving her wide open for a perfect smash. She flew off the stage, and although she had a chance to get back on, it was just too far. Ike was moving on to the next round. The 2 of them shook hands and Samus congratulated Ike. He felt it was his time to make his move.

"Great fight Samus, you really had me worried for a second." Ike said laughing. "So I was wondering, you wanna watch the rest of the fights for today together? I'd really like to get to know you."

Samus smiled, but you couldn't really tell because she never used her final smash, so she still had the suit. "Yeah, I'd like that."

The 2 of them walked to the viewing room to watch as the last 4 fights of the day played out.

**A.N. **There we go! 1st round part 1 of 4. I had to split them up because the qualifying chapter was just too dang long, and I want more time to plan out who wins each fight. I seriously don't have a winner yet. In fact, I literally decided the winner of the Ike-Samus fight as I was writing it, so it's all still up in the air. Personal news? Steam summer sale. Cat. Oh, and I got a Nintendo 64. Pretty cool stuff. Well as usual, tell me what you like, don't like, and want changed. 3V, Out!


	12. Chapter 12 1st Round Part 2 of 4!

So... long time no see, eh? Sorry for the extended leave, I had to get a lot of things in check in my life, and this no longer became a priority. I'm back now though, and even though I'm not sure how long I'll be around this time, I'm here now. But more on that later, now it's time for more story!

Setting: Final Destination. Characters: Mario, Wolf, King Dedede. Time: 4:00 p.m. 1ST ROUND.

"Alright it's time for the next battle of the 1st round!" Mario spoke to the crowd, "It's the evil pilot, Wolf, against the evil... whatever he is, King Dedede!" This was a more hyped match than you would think, because everyone had high hopes for King Dedede. Still, Wolf won the house vote 25-13.

Wolf was top form in this fight, beating Dedede to every punch, kick, and shot possible. Dedede really didn't have much of a chance, losing 2 lives before Wolf lost any. But Dedede's chances opened up nicely when Wolf made a big mistake. He got a smash ball, and was ready to use the Landmaster to end the fight quickly, but Dedede got in a good strike before Wolf used it. He thought it would be a good plan to use Landmaster to float back to the platform, but the big tank just dropped him right off the edge. That gave Dedede the momentum he needed to bring himself back into the fight, using his Waddle Dee to build up damage, and two nicely placed hammers to even up the match at 1 life each. Wolf had built up enough damage to where he wasn't nervous about losing, but then Dedede grabbed a smash ball, and everyone gasped thinking the match was over. Unfortunately for Dedede, his smash is either hit-or-miss, and it missed big time. Wolf dodged almost every attack during the smash, and quickly got the final KO on Dedede as soon as the smash ended. Wolf was the victor, a good start for team Star Fox.

Setting: Final Destination. Characters: Mario, Marth, Falco. Time: 5:00 p.m. 1ST ROUND.

"Alright, we have a good fight now," Mario spoke again, "the sword, Marth, vs. the plane, Falco!" Marth was heavily favored in this match only because Falco was still unable to win the fight with his ego. 29-9 Marth.

Falco was just too big-headed for this match. He kept trying to out hit Marth, but Marth just kept it slow-paced and used his counter a lot. Falco never thought to slow it down and start using strategy instead of force, which just let Marth crush him at every corner. By the time Falco realized how embarrassing this defeat was starting to look, Marth got his final smash, and quickly finished Falco off while only losing 1 life. Falco couldn't believe it, he was defeated, and so easily. It was quite a blow to team Star Fox, who had such momentum after Wolf's win.

Setting: Final Destination. Characters: Mario, Luigi, Pit, Donkey Kong, R.O.B.. Time: 6:00 p.m.-7:00 p.m. 1ST ROUND.

"We've got a fun one for you guys now, my brother, Luigi, against Snake's prodigy, Pit!" This was a split down the middle match for the house, 20-18 in favor of Luigi. People just couldn't believe Snake was able to change Pit to a consistent fighter.

It was a crazy start to the round, both fighters trading hits like no one's business. Luigi would knock Pit in the air, and he'd just smash Luigi right back. Their percentages were staying nearly identical, and it looked like the winner would be decided by the person who can get last hit quicker. Luigi grabbed his final smash to try to switch things in his direction, but even then it still stayed neck and neck. They both came down to their final lives, and Pit tapped into whatever he had left. He pulled off an amazing combo by hitting Luigi up in the air with a heat-seeking arrow, and then juggling him for 2 hits only to knock him almost completely off with another arrow. Luigi was able to grab a capsule and throw it at Pit, but he caught it and threw it right back for the final KO. Pit had pulled off a huge win, and may have gained some respect from the other fighters.

The last match of the North Bracket was nothing special. DK was a huge favorite over R.O.B., with a 30-8 house vote. R.O.B. didn't go down without a fight, though, taking DK down to his last life and even 100% damage before taking the last beat down from the leader of the DK crew. DK looked very vunerable in this fight, however, which made people wonder if Pit could get another victory in the next round.

Setting: Training Ground. Characters: Falco, Marth. Time: 8:30 p.m.

Falco wasn't taking his loss very well, and he went straight to the training ground to just smash a sandbag for hours. Marth noticed him on the way back to his room, and stopped to talk to him.

"Don't beat yourself up, bird." Marth said. "You fought hard. You just let your ego get to you. Let this be a lesson to your whole group that practice is important, and nothing is guaranteed."

"I'm not upset about the stupid match, go away." Falco snapped.

"You are, I can tell. You've never practiced this long in your life."

"Just need to let off steam, really, I don't need your sympathy."

"Well then I'll be on my way. But just don't forget today, let it burn into your memory, that a small swordsman like myself beat a strong fighter like you, only through sheer practice and focus." Falco turned to say something, but Marth had already walked away. Falco just kept training.

**A.N. **Well there we go, the mighty return of Tournament of Champions. I really hope no one has gotten too attached to the story, because my update schedule is going to be ridiculous from now on. I'll probably just fire off like 5 chapters in one day and stockpile them to stay consistent. My hiatus was needed though, I've been dealing with a lot this last month or so. But it's all better now, and hopefully I'll be able to shake it completely off and get back to my old self. In personal news, I may be getting a 3rd cat, and I'm getting Final Fantasy X this week, I'm SO EXCITED. I've wanted this game for so long, and I can't wait to play it. Well, as always, tell me what you like, hate, or want changed. I'm sure I made some HUGE mistake in this chapter. 3V, Out!


End file.
